twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Altair Renaud
Summary goes here! Abilities Low energy use abilities Leg Strength His race is very dependant upon their speed and jumping abilities, seeing as it is one of their best traits. He has an extreme jumping ability, which has been the one thing he has mastered, seeing as how all the tall buildings around make it kind of easy for trial and error exercises. He can jump high enough to jump on top of about a two story building, and quite far if he tries. However, if he was to mess up while trying to jump, it could cause quite a problem. He may not be human, but he still isnt a trained gymnast. Quick reflexes Quick reflexes His race is a very quick thinking and even faster acting race. They think it is because of the God Anubis, watching over them. It is because of the Jackal like reflexes, and also because of the training they undergo most days. They train themselves, for they are the sacred protectors of the dead. "We, known as the Jackals, the priests of Anubis, are the guardians of their glorious tombs, or their humble graves. We are the keepers of the dead. We are the servants of Anubis. We are Cynopolis." Chapter of the Dead, Book of Ma'at Sense Of Smell Altair has an extreme sense of smell, because Anubis, the god of the afterlife, granted his soldiers the sense, so they could follow the scent of graveyard soil whenever a body was defiled or something was taken from a grave. This can be used against him, seeing as how if something that killed or stunned you by smell, it would effect him twice as bad. High Level Powers Judgement This is a gift given To Anubis's soldiers alone. They can call upon their god to judge the soul of someone they are fighting. It is weighed against an ostrich feather, and if the soul is heavier than the feather, (an evil or twisted soul) Anubis sends his soldier against them with a fury of that equal to a god. Altair will gain great strength, speed, and extreme reflexes, but at the cost of the judgment upon himself. He cannot harm another innocent being while "Hunting" This bad soul, so if this person hides behind a good soul, or takes on hostage, Altair can do nothing. He can hurt other evil souls that stand against him, but if a good soul defends he evil one, there is nothing he can do. (Lest his soul become evil itself.) Biological Profile Appearance Altair looks like a bit of a rugged man, seeing as how he never really found a way to settle down and care about what other people really thought of him. He always has a little bit of a stub on him, but never lets his beard grow for more than a couple of days. His hair is black, hes around 150 pounds, 5 10, blue eyes, and a built but skinny body. He is an Anubite, (explained below) and his normal attire when hes just walking around is good jeans, loose t-shirt. He never goes fancy, not really liking to be all dressed up. He also has a brand that he received when he became an Anubite as a child,(read below). This is placed right over his heart, as it is how Anubis claims his soldiers. They will serve him well, and this brand shows that he will be with them, and take them in when they pass on. Whenever "other business" comes around, and he is called to take care of orders or to take care of some grave robbers, his appearance changes drastically. His head morphs into that of a jackal, while he changes his clothes to better suit chasing and jumping after his prey. He will under no circumstances let them get away, and is always prepared. His clothes change depending on whats around him, and he can call the weapons anubis gave him to him at any time, but it takes a few moments before he can actually get them to him. (Like creating them from thin air in a way...) Personal Belongings One thing that Altair is never seen without is a small music box. Its a small trinket he got from an encounter with a little girl. Its a small little heart shaped music box. Personality Altair is a very fun loving person. Ever since the great shift, his powers had actually begun to show through. He had served as a priest of Anubis before the shift, so he knows exactly what Hard work and Devotion is. But he was always... odd. He has a very random and spontaneous personality, and loves to have fun. He loathes people who have a pole up their ass, and wishes that everyone would just learn to have fun. But, he will never joke about his job, no matter what the situation. If he is called, then someone is going to pay, no matter who it is. History History of the race: The race of anubites were first made as nothing but jackals, defending their people graves until death as neccesary. But as times changed and overlapped, a better, more agile and able to fit in with the crowd warrior was needed. Anubis looked down upon the race that was defiling their own graves at times, and decided that a combination of the two was best. He gave the humans powers that were far better than that of a normal human, and the ability to transform their heads to fit their gods as needed. He gave them his judgment ability to an extent, but it also came with a price. Anubis was a forgiving god, but never when it came to the dead. These were all considered myths, but when the shift happened, everything changed. These myths became truth, and the ones who were serving as priests were transformed by their god into the Anubites, servants of Anubis. Altair, before the shift was a priest for Anubis. His parents gave him to the priesthood when he was a small child, and the priests did the job of making him into an Priest. Because of this, he had a strict training regimen, to prepare him for what the others called, life outside the tombs. Anubis was loving of him, and actually contacted him on a few occasions, giving him orders. He wasn't considered a prophet, just another blessed warrior of a great god, protecting the dead. He learned to take his job seriously, for another grave was robbed because one of his order slacked off. He would never allow this to happen, and fought to protect the treasures within the Egyptian tombs. Anubis highly favored him, why though, he never found out. However, when the shift came, it shook the order, some claiming that Demon's had come because of their false god, Most could not handle the change, abandoning Anubis. The ones who abandoned were killed off, although noone knows how. Many think Anubi's rage got to them, or something else was in the midst. He followed the order's code for most of his life, and wanted to stick by it. However, Demons and creatures and grave robbers eventually got to him, and he wasn't able to handle the pressure of it anymore. He never abandoned Anubis, simply went to serve him elsewhere. For his first time, he hid in New York, jumping from roof to roof, finding a new home each night. After a while, he found a general area to stay in, but still house hopping every night. He eventually settled for a job as a graveyards groundskeepers, keeping up the traditions that he had learned from his priesthood of Anubis. He was glad to finally be able to work his ways with Anubis freely, instead of under the strict eye of the priests. The god never left his side, and he always protected the dead, no matter who they were. One night, he even managed to save a little girl, from a couple of street thugs on his way around the city, him being very against abuse of any kind. He lost control, and slaughtered the men on the spot, saving the girl. She got scared, but gave him the music box to "Keep him safe" before running off, screaming for her mom and dad. Altair made sure she made it home, but always carries that music box on him, making him realize that not everything in the world is as messed up as it seems... Relationships Allies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Enemies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Time Line Febuary 23rd, 2014 Disturbing the dead A grave robber causes extreme problems when an egyptain atrifact goes missing. Altair meets a mysterious woman, who hopefully will help him find the artifact. March 31st, 2014 Nostalgia Altair meets a little bit of a shy girl, her feline capabilities a mystery to him. But sometimes, everything is not as it appears. April 4th, 2014 Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust A massive zombie outbreak at the hospital causes unknown people to ban together to fight it off. May 13th, 2014 Prophet and priest; Elf and Puppy Altair ends up recuing a mute priestess, who was in the graveyard on business. She ends up being mysterious, so Altair takes her in to protect her from the monsters. (complete) May 13th, 2014 Prophet and priest; elf and puppy AC Things heat up in the little cabin, Altair and Lolita enjoying each other's company. (thread killed) June 16th, 2014 Piece and Quiet Altair runs into a mysterious woman on a beach, who intrigues him more than he thought possible... However, just because a women is pretty, doesn't mean theyre not dangerous. July 14th, 2014 An Explosion of Fire and Metal Altair goes to the airport to fetch his friend's casket, but things take a turn to the worse when it comes crashing out of the sky. Trivia Interesting facts about your character here. Category:Characters